Technical Field
The invention relates to capacitive touchscreen.
Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-203628 discloses a conventional capacitive touchscreen. The touchscreen includes a first substrate, a plurality of first electrodes on the first substrate, a second substrate, and a plurality of second electrodes provided on the second substrate so as to cross the first electrodes.